A very, VERY strange love
by himeko147
Summary: Evans sister is here...that's pretty musch all I can say
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm a what?

Sitting up on my bed I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure what exactly to approach first. Taking another deep breath I decided to face the problem head on like my brother taught me. Focusing on my lamp I controlled my breathing, feeling the air around my hand respond, I nervously sent it to the lamp. It was hesitant but it did listen to me, the lamp hovered and moved off my dresser. My hands began to shake, the air didn't want to listen to me anymore, I stiffened a breath trying to keep a hold on it just long enough to-'CRASH' It dropped to the floor. It must have been louder than I thought because I heard two sets of feet moving around down stairs, my parents were up. Something interesting, ever since I began using my...'gifts?' every time there's even the slightest change in the earth, air, water you get the idea I just have to know about it.

Sliding under my blankets I pretended to sleep, my parents apparently didn't notice the pile of broken glass on the floor. The door clacked shut once again I took a breath of relief. This whole problem started when I accidently froze my bathroom, then accidently melted the ice. My bathroom turned from an ice skating rink to a swimming pool. I managed to convince my parents that the water and screaming were all because I slipped and fell out the shower. After that I considered it all a fluke it wasn't until 3 months later it happened again, I sneezed and flew 10 ft in the air and I swear I thought I was going to die.

Now the elements are talking to me, I wonder if I'm just going insane. Before you ask yes I know about Xavier's school for the 'Gifted'. Gifted of course meaning mutant, people; how do I know about this you ask? My Aunt and Brother are both mutants must be all throughout the genes. Well why can't I go? Because if I do then who'll be with my parents? I saw how sad they got when Evan left and I'm not going to put them through that again. Oh I forgot to mention I'm both Spykes' younger sister (By a few months to be exact) and Storms niece.

Skipping to the point there were three things I was absolutely sure of. 1: I can't let my aunt or brother know about my powers 2: If I leave it'll absolutely crush my parents and 3: My powers are growing more and more out of control and if I don't do anything about it I don't know what'll happen.

That morning I gave a smile to my parents, it was Saturday no school and I refuse to ruin my day with stress. Mom put some pancakes in front of me. I know what I literally just thought but I couldn't help myself "Mom, do you and Dad miss Evan?" I asked carefully. Her look was confused and just a bit sad "Well of course we do, but going to that school is what's best for him and besides" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek "If spent all day and night missing Evan then what would we do about you?" Feeling guilty I shoved a bunch of pancake in my mouth "I-shu-yo'd-hink-huff-shmundin" I'd barely managed to say.

Taking a big gulp I got up "I'm gonna go to the library, I'll be back before dark" I said grabbing my phone and bag. It was my favorite Domo-kun backpack (A bag that looked like Domo-kun instead of Domo-kun looking like a bag). Before grabbing my Gir hoodie (noticing a trend here?) and heading out the door.

On the way to the Library I noticed a big oak tree. Taking a breath I placed a hand on the trunk. I could feel it all the things that had happened that day, baby birds being born, a kite getting stuck in the branches all of it flowed into me like a movie playing in my head. I loved it.

Stepping back I gave the tree a smile I took a sharp intake of air I felt someone coming, a boy on a skate board. "Evan?" I asked more myself than to anyone in particular. I turned only to see a blonde kid on a board rolling past me. "Of course" I sighed. Gingerly I pushed a lock of hair out of my face and made a mental note to pick up some more dye. Like my aunts my hair was beginning to turn white, my eyes were still brown though. Continuing to walk I dialed as number into my phone "Hey Auntie O It's Aurora" She responded almost immediately in her warm and elegant voice. "Oh hello Aurora, it's been too long how have you been?" "Fine, fine and I assume Evan and you are doing good?" I asked. "Yes, we're fine but is something wrong? You sound...strange" I made a quick decision. "No, I'm fine but...do you think I can see you today?" I asked "and Evan of course" She sounded slightly confused but seemed to hear the underlying urgency in my voice. "Sure, I'll come over and-" "No! I want to go over there, I'm sorry but it's the only way, please?" I asked. There was a pause "I'll come to get you as soon as I can" she confirmed. "Thank you Auntie"

It took Auntie a bit to get to me outside of the library. "So, do your parents know about this?" she gave me a look causing me to move around in my seat. "Not exactly" "and by that you mean-" "No, not at all" A sigh escaped her lips. "So, what's wrong?" I gave her a smile "Nothing at all, I just wanted to visit" We pulled into the X-mansion.

Aside from Evan I wasn't really familiar with the other X-men. "So, you're starting high school soon?" Ororo asked in an attempt to make small talk. I gave a nod "Yep, where's Evan?" I asked ready to see my favorite (and only) brother. "Spyke and the other X-men are out right now" a man said before wheeling into the room.

"Hello professor Xavier, it's nice to see you" I said politely. "It's good to see you Ms. Aurora, you look well" I gave a nod as he wheeled over to me and my aunt. "Ororo, may I speak to your niece alone?" At that moment my body froze over "I hate to do this to you but those plants are going to die if they don't get any water soon" She gave a confused smile and got up. "Get the bonsai tree on the left by the window first" I called. Two seconds after I silently cursed at myself.

"That was oddly specific for someone who has never even been to the green house" I grabbed the soda Auntie got me and basically chugged it. "I haven't told Ororo anything" he gave me a smile. My words were caught in my thought I forced myself out of it. "Uh, um th-thank you, thank you so much professor" I breathed. "I choose not to tell her or Evan for your sake, but you _do _need training" he gave me another smile allowing the information to sink in. He handed me a card "You're a good girl and I'd hate for things to get out of control for you"

"Yea, all right" I smiled as I heard a door open "Professor we're-oh hi, um Aurora right?" It was Scott, "Yea, it's nice to see you again" I greeted. "Evans here if you want to see him" he tried. "Yea I'll go see him now, thanks professor" stepping out of the room it took me two seconds before I was greeted with a giant smile and a hug.

"Evan!" I cheered squeezing him back with twice the strength. "I've missed you!" I heard something that sounded like a poof "Just who might this be?" I heard a thick German accent. Un-latching myself I turned to see a boy with blue hair. "Hi, I'm Aurora" I gestured to myself "Evan's sister" "Younger sister" as he just loved to point out "By a few months" I added. An idea popped into my head "Actually my birthday is coming up and I was wondering if". "Yea, of course Auntie O and I will be there" In case you haven't noticed he and I have a habit of finishing each other's sentences.

I smiled "Yea but no" I looked around "I actually think I want to have the party here" A surprised look came over my brothers face he paused and shook his head lightly "That's not really my" "Don't worry about it, I was already planning on asking professor X so" I added the last part awkwardly. "Just don't get your hopes up, I'm not sure if professor X will want to throw a party for you…nothing personal just you not being a mutant" "Yeah" I drawled trying to think of the next words to say. "Well, you know me, I'm pretty good with people" I gave him a smile. I was already going back on what I had told myself I _wouldn't _do. My nose tingled, no way I was gonna sneeze here.

Moving away I looked at him "I think I wanna" I thought for a bit "Explore the place" It took me less than a second to run away. My brother tried to call after me but it was too late. I'd like to mention that I'm planning on trying out for track this spring. Turning at a corner I couldn't hold it in anymore. Taking a deep inhale I let out a sneeze blowing me through a door. "Ouch" I (dizzily) got up. One hand on the door I smashed through, at least what was left of it? "Oh crap" I looked fearfully at the door. "Think; just think for a second…this is a school full of mutants, right? Anyone could have" I let out a breath "Shattered the door…I shattered the door!" I can't believe this is happening right now. "So you're not planning on taking responsibility then" a thick German accent asked. "Uh, um" I tried trying to get my story straight. I turned to see the blue haired guy with the red shirt. "O-Oh hi, I…um" "Kurt, we never got introduced" Lifting my chin I tried to play defense "Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked. "It's my room you…blew through" crap! "Well, sorry about that"

Straightening myself I inhaled "Well sorry…bye" with that I attempted to take my leave. "Wait" he called, with that I spun around _trying _to seem nonchalant "Yea? What is it?" "You broke my door, I think you owe me an explanation" I cleared my throat "Oh, that well…uh, you know" I looked at him, he was completely unconvinced. Straightening out my hoodie I sighed. "Well, think…what else could blow a hole through a wall" with that I pulled off my hood. "You're a mutant?" he asked. I gave a nod "Yea…I think so" it really felt good to say it.

Thinking it was one thing but saying it was totally different. "I can't believe this" "That makes two of us" I breathed. "What about Evan does he know? Or Storm, what about her? What about your parents" "No, no one knows, let's just say no one knows at this time" feeling irritated, confused and all around out of it I looked at the guy I've only known for a grand total of 5 minutes and just told my biggest secrete to. "Y-You can't tell anybody" I said snapping out of it. "Whoa, whoa calm down!" he said holding his hands up "No need to freak out" I let out a breath "Sorry, I'm sorry it's just…I'm pretty freaked and confused and I'm" I shook my head "Just sorry again for the door and everything else" pushing my bangs out of my face I left.

"Uh, wait" he called again. I turned "If you need some help" he poof-ed from where he was standing and re-poof-ed next to me. "I'd be happy to lend a hand" I blinked a few times, giving a wave I left.

I decided to call the Professor later and get my plan started. I said good bye to my brother and had my Aunt take me home. The car ride was silent but nice. Trying to get my head together only one thing was going through my head, whatever was going to happen it wasn't going to end well.

-I know I don't need to start another story but here you go (I'm sorry)

Pretty please review If not that then read and review The princess of tennis

To all my readers thank you so much

I'll try to get back to writing as soon as possible but getting on my computer has been kind of difficult…and I've got a writer's block don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible

Anyway thanks everybody and bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" My mom asked sitting on the couch. "Well yea, I mean the mansion is huge and the professor already said ok so please" I tried to seem nonchalant but my heart was pounding. "I know but if you invite your friends will it be safe?" Dad asked. "Not for you but for all the other kids" I nodded "Besides I wasn't gonna invite anyone anyway".

"If you're sure sweetie" Mom said. I felt a rock in the pit of my stomach; they were obviously worried about me. It was Sunday afternoon and I was already gone most of yesterday. "I'll be going to the park 'kay? I'll be back soon" I gave them a smile. It sucked worrying them and I know that me leaving so much on top of asking all these questions wasn't helping.

I was hoping that maybe something in the park would cheer me up. Given that it only reminded me I was a mutant but it was calming and definitely worked. Walking through the park something shifted I felt someone coming. A rhythmic thud was coming a frog maybe? No it was too big for that…what was it?

A bird flew over and was clearly upset. Squawking so fast and loud I couldn't really understand it. "C-Calm down, I don't get what you're saying" frustrated it flew up and pecked me on the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" snapping at me it continued to mercilessly peck at me. Herding me to wherever it wanted; not stopping until I heard laughing. Tripping over a branch (You'd think something would warn me about _that_).

The laughing only grew, quickly getting to my feet I looked to find the source. It was a boy roughly my size with shoulder length hair. He was wearing a brown shirt with a thermal underneath; his knees were bent exposing the holes in his jeans. Then it hit me that smell it was bad like Evans gym shorts and socks kind of bad (After washing those I could probably sleep in a burning garbage dump).

Clearing my throat I was able to ignore it, it also managed to get his attention. "Oh, sorry am I disturbing you?" he asked sarcastically. I was going to say something but he took far more interest in a fly buzzing (loudly) by his head. I was debating on whether to leave or say something.

Then something strange happened his green tongue quickly lashed out on the fly before coming back be in his mouth promptly swallowing it. I stood in shock "Oh my-" "Yeah, you can freak out or be disgusted or whatever now" he waved me away. "You're a frog!" I exclaimed. Running up to him I gave him a hug. Pushing me off and probably freaked out by the sudden contact "Get offa me!" he ordered. Scooting back "that's so cool!" I exclaimed. "You're a strange little girl" he asked.

"You're not the first person to say that" I told him sitting what he considered a safe distance away. "So how come you're not freaking out or grossed out or something?" I shrugged "Well when I was a little girl my dad won me this stuffed frog and I carried it around with me everywhere, since then I-" "That's not what I meant" I was silent then it registered "Oh, you mean about you being a mutant?" he gave an uncertain nod. "Well my aunt and brother are both mutants so, yea" I looked at him a little awkwardly "But more importantly" I desperately wanted to change the subject.

"I'm Aurora you are?" "Todd" I shook his webbed hand excitedly. "So cool your hands are webbed too? What else can you do?" "Well not to brag but he easily back flipped off the table he was sitting on. Applauding him I continued "You really are amazing" coming closer I noticed he was slightly taller than me. "Well you clearly have an eye for quality" my phone went off, it was Evan "I've gotta take this" I told him but he waved me off "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna go home anyway" he said hopping off.

I wasted no time answering my phone "Hey Evan, what's up?" "Aurora is Kurt with you?" "Uh, no why?" He was silent. Did Professor tell them? Did they send Kurt to recruit me? "No reason" This only confused me, he was obviously hiding something.

"Evan, why did you call me" he hung up "Evan? Evan!" sighing I gave up. I heard a poof that was really growing familiar. "Hey Kurt" I greeted "Just came to see how you were" I gave him a sigh "I've got a plan, I'll show everyone at the party" I gave him a smile. He looked at me "Your hair" "What about it?" "It looks grey, are you that stressed out?" I grabbed a lock of my hair. "I'll take care of it latter" "Hey relax" he advised "I know it's scary but you'll be ok" I huffed trying to relive myself of the stress. "I know Evan says I'm prone to worrying" I saw him looking around.

"Here" he extended his hands to me. I took it and in half a second we were in the front of the X-mansion. "Whoa" I said brilliantly "That was, really weird" I stumbled a few steps. "Come on" he said taking my hand and bringing me into the mansion.

"Hey Scott!" he called leading me over. "Hey Kurt, what are you doing?" "I wanted Aurora here to meet Jean" He raised an eyebrow "Oh ok , she's in the garden with Kitty"

Kurt and I walked silently next to each other; occasionally I stole a glance at him. Trying to, I don't know decipher him? He seemed pretty close to Evan but why have I never heard of him till yesterday? "Uh Kurt?" I managed voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, what is it?"

My mind froze as we approached the garden. What was it I was going to ask him exactly? I had to say something! "Duck!" I yipped seconds before tackling him to the ground just in time for him to miss a potted plant to the head. "What the heck was that?" Kurt yelled.

A tall girl came over; she was really pretty emerald green eyes, bright red hair and a warm comforting smile. "Sorry about that Kurt" she said psychically lifting us up. The messed up thing is this kind of stuff doesn't even come close to fazing me anymore. Nope, believe it or not you get sick of constantly getting freaked out all the time.

"Jean, this is Aurora, Evan's younger sister" She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you" Did you come here to see your brother?" she asked. I looked at Kurt, waiting for him to explain my presence. "Actually I was hoping you could talk to her about something" he looked at me with question in his eyes. Maybe she could help me? Maybe I should let him tell her, but on the other hand isn't one enough? Even then that was kind of an accident. Still maybe it's best not to- "She's a mutant and she needs your help to tell everyone in a few days"

I looked at the blue haired boy, my mouth gapped like a fish. I looked over at Jean, her eyes widened "Well I wish I could say I was surprised but given your family I'm not surprised" "Kurt you-" "Sorry but if anyone can help it's her, besides it's just the three of us that know" I sighed in defeat, the damage had already been done. "Being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed of" Jean soothed "You should be proud and go and tell your parents as soon as possible" "I know, it's not that I'm ashamed of who I am and my powers are really awesome" I was (barely) able to bring a small steady stream of water over to demonstrate. "But?" Jean offered "But, my parents were so broken about when Evan left" I grabbed the side of my hoodie "I don't want to be responsible for it happening again" Jean nodded in understanding "I can understand; you're parents love you and I know they'll accept you when you let them in on your secret" I huffed "funny, it hasn't exactly felt like a secret lately?

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Sorry for not reviewing sooner

Pretty please review…please? Please? Please? Good or bad I don't care I just love reading them

If you don't review this story then please read and review my other story the princess of tennis

See you later so Bye-Bye


	3. Chapter 3

The party was tonight, everything was set. The professor agreed with my plan and allowed me to set up at the X-mansion. I made it a point not to invite any friends and now all I wanted to do is enjoy my very last day of being normal with my parents.

"Are you ready for your big day?" my mom asked excitedly as I came down the stairs. I gave her a giant hug "Yea" I mumbled into her shoulder. I was nearly her height "Are you alright? You don't seem very excited" I shook my head and smiled "Of course I am, I just wanted to give you a hug" she gave a warm smile. I felt a pit growing in the pit of my stomach and. Mom patted my head a common thing she did when I was a kid to sooth me. Dad came in "I saw head patting, do I need to get sugar?" he asked, another common technique to relax me.

I wrapped my arms around both their shoulders and squeezed them "Thank you both so much" I mumbled. "Well where did that come from?" Dad asked. I stepped back and smiled "Nothing, I just wanted you both to know I love you" "We love you too Aurora" Dad said warmly. I knew he meant every word of it and I knew mom felt the same way. Everything was going to change after today.

Just the thought was enough to make me feel nervous. I tried my best to act normal, to make things as similar as possible to that time before I found out about my abilities. "Mom, do we have anything to eat? I'm seriously hungry" I was more than ready for the comfort of food. "Well since we've got an entire buffet at the mansion so I only have sandwiches and chips and stuff" mom's been cleaning all day and refuses to allow me in the kitchen. The sandwiches were set up in the dining room. Grabbing a homemade meat-ball sub (Better than subway's) and I gratefully devoured it. Mom came in the living room she was going to speak when the doorbell rang. Rushing over to the door she opened it to reveal my favorite big brother "Evan!" I squealed glomping him.

"You guys better not have started any parties without us" Ororo said with two gifts in both hands. "This one is from your brother" she said handing me a medium sized present covered in bright orange sparkly wrapping paper with a dark purple bow. "This one is from me" Auntie O's was flatter and the inverse of my brothers. I was more than ready to rip them open, the curiosity getting to me but both gifts were crisply plucked from my hands by both my father and brother. Evan tsked me "Not yet baby sister" he laughed. "We'll just take these with the others" I let out a whine but soon let it go. "So do you want to head over to the mansion now?" I shook my head "Actually I wanted to hang out with Evan a little first, it's been a while since it's been just the two of us"

Finding my brother I dragged him to the park with me. I seemed to be there a lot lately. This time however I had a reason, I used to go here all the time with him before he left. We'd ride our bike, play tag when we were kids or do pretty much whatever we wanted. "So what's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing" I said probably a little quicker than I should. I was so tired of people constantly asking me that. "Right, let me tell you something you obviously don't know" he laughed. "You're very easy to read, you wear all your emotions on your sleeve" I puffed up my cheeks "Please, you know it's true" he teased. "For your information I just so happen to be amazing at this kind of thing" I smirked with a teasing tone of my own. "I just so happen to be a completely different person than you think" I smiled but was groaning myself on the inside. What was I thinking? Was my conscience so guilty that I was unconsciously and in a way confessing? I felt a repeated thud. It seemed dully familiar; it took me a little while before I remembered the boy I had met before. The idea of seeing him brought me out of my mental complaints.

The excitement of meeting my newest froggy friend put a much brighter smile on my face. I opened my mouth to lead Evan to him and explain but as I was about to speak Kurt poof-ed up. "Kurt!" Evan said very clearly annoyed. I'm clearly not the only one who wears their emotions on their sleeve. "What? Dude I'm right here no need to yell" he joked in his thick German accent. "We're in an open park" he said with gritted teeth "what if someone saw you?" he turned around. "I'm not so sure" he smiled. He had a point, the park was pretty empty "Besides I knew you'd be here" placed his hand on my shoulder "By the way I'm borrowing your sister bye" he rushed just before poofing us both out.

"Kurt!" I coughed waving away the smoke. "Sorry, I needed to talk to you and I knew you were probably freaking out" I was about to speak up but my ringtone came out answering I was greeted by an infuriated Evan. I held the phone a few inches from my ear before handing it off to Kurt "It's for you". I walked away, not in any mood to deal with my occasionally over protective big brother or his border line kidnapping friend. I walked off to the mansion and tried to explore a bit more.

I went to the dining room to see the buffet, Jean was busy giving orders and setting up. "Hey Jean" I announced my presence. She greeted me with one of those perfect smiles (seriously this girl has a promising modeling career). "I didn't expect you here so soon, we're still setting up" She began walking and so naturally I followed. "Oh, you know…Kurt" She gave a nod "Sorry, but can you do me a favor?" I gave a nod, happy to have another distraction. The more distractions I have the less time I have to worry think or back out.

"A few of the plants in the green house need to be watered, if you don't mind could you handle it?" my eyes brightened and I gave a nod "Great, can you get there on your own?" Yesterday I was so wrapped up in y own problems I couldn't pay attention to where Kurt took me. So I tried to listen for the plants 'voices' but they were mixed in with the 'voices' outside and all it resulted in was giving me a headache. I breathed out some air and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, hey Rouge" I followed Jeans gaze to see a gothicly clad female. Complete with pure white bangs, purple lipstick, pale skin and a scowl that could make lava run cold.

While taking all this in I must of began to stare because she began to stare at me. I quickly looked away "Sorry" I chirped. She seemed to ignore/forgive me (Forgive provided of course she was mad…I wasn't quite sure). "What is it?" she asked, her voice didn't sound as harsh or mean as I was expecting, it even had a fairly cute thick southern accent (Not that I'd say that out loud). My head suddenly went to Kurt's accent and I wondered if thick accents were common here. Pulling myself out of my thoughts it seemed that Rouge had accepted the task of taking me to the green house.

I followed behind her. "So your Spyke's younger sister?" she asked "Yea" She was trying to start a conversation with me. "I like your shirt" she said I looked down at my shirt it was my Harry Potter up to no good t-shirt, one of my favorites. I smiled back at her "Thanks" "You got it at Hot topic right?" I gave a nod. Don't ask how she did it but in a few minutes she was able to take my idea of her and make it do a complete 180; maybe I'm unconsciously really particular about my fashion choices I'm not sure. I was able to relax in the rest of the silent walk to the green house.

I couldn't help but smile when I stepped in, the plants were actually really happy. (The more I think these things the worse they sound) it made their 'voices' softer and for some reason the voices of the plants outside were quieted. Rouge had left me alone once we got there. I was able to relax. I'd like to make one thing clear, I love my ability. It doesn't make sense sometimes (like me hearing the 'voices' of plants (inanimate objects) and not animals), I can get annoyed with it, but when I'm surrounded by the nature and can relax like this. Using my power in what feels like its most natural form…there is something so pure and peaceful about it that it defies words.

I was watering plants when a thought popped into my head, I didn't need a watering can. I placed it on the table next to a pot full of red and white carnations. I took a few steps away and took a deep breath. I held out my hand trying to get the water to come to me. At first nothing happened. I tried a little harder and focused a little more. The snaked out of the water can and 'slithered' until there was a steady stream beginning at the can and ending roughly three feet above me. I felt my grip on the water slipping so I moved around a little trying to keep my hold on it. Soon I got tired of dancing with it and simply threw it onto the flowers causing them to splash everywhere.

I'd also like to make it clear that the 'voices' I hear from the plants aren't normal voiced like a person has (you know as normal as hearing a roses feeling can get). I don't hear words I kind of feel them. I can tell if it's sad, happy and all the rest and somehow automatically interpret as words as to figure out the why. The point is the flowers were mad and wanted me to be gentler and I think one especially angry gardenia didn't want me to use them for their experiments. I ignored their demands and tried to go back to taming my water snake. By the time I was done I was exhausted and decided to water the other plants the normal way.

Once finished I left only to find Evan walking up to me "Jean told me you might be in-" he stopped mid sentence and looked me over "What happened to you?" I looked down to notice I was soaking wet. Wondering how I didn't how I didn't notice earlier I was drenched from head to toe. I shook my head like a wet dog and smiled. "Sorry, watering the plants things got crazy" this only made him more confused but he shook it off and signaled for me to follow. "You were there for hours, what were you doing?" shock ran though me. I looked out a window and he seemed to be right the sun was just beginning to set yet. I didn't want it to happen, I didn't want my last day to end like this! I wanted to spend it with my parents and brother not playing around with plants.

My feet soon became lead and each step was painful for me. Every step I left something of my old life behind. _step_ there goes my room _step_ there goes my own bathroom, _step _that one's my old school life.

I fell a few steps behind Evan when we got to the door and behind it was my party. _Step_ that's how Evan and Auntie O see me _step_ there goes dad and _step_ there goes mom. I was greeted with party poppers in my face and everyone (including the mutants I didn't know (who were probably just here for the food)). I'm going to miss moms cooking. I ignore that whimpering thought and smiled. Everyone did this for me is what I tell myself. I found my parents and throughout the night stuck to them like glue. I can't go back and change what happened but I _can_ try to make up for it now.

It was really late when Professor wheeled over to me and placed a hand on my arm. "I think it's time now" he told me gently. He knew exactly what I was trying to do; at least he was kind enough to let me. Seeing how nervous and scared I was he led me over to the cake. "Blow out your candles" mom instructed giving me a light shake. I smiled taking a look at her and dad for what had felt like the last time. I closed my eyes _please, please let this go well_ I feverishly wished before I blew them out and everyone applauded and broke out into a song of happy-birthday-to you. Once that is over I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. "Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please" I called. Everyone looked over to me; they were probably expecting a birthday speech or something. I felt a psychic nudge and looked over at Jean who was giving me a reassuring smile.

I had everyone's eyes follow me to the front of the room and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I couldn't say it. I closed my eyes and went silent shook my head and looked over at the punch bowl. There was only one other way to do this. I willed the punch over to me and took in the gasps of the crowd. Making it do a U turn I quickly guided it back to the bowl before I had time to mess up. This time I had to swallow my pride because I went over to the table and took a big inhalation of the pepper. I don't know if you've never tried this (and never have seen a cartoon in your life) but when you take a whiff of pepper you tend to sneeze. We all know what happens when _I_ sneeze. I was able to aim towards the ground and propel myself upwards, grazing my nose on the ceiling. I blew out some extra wind in an attempt to cushion my fall. Of course that still didn't stop me from landing on my stomach. I walked outside and didn't say anything. I was feeling really tire but I refused to stop until I could show _everything_ I could do.

Everyone else followed me; I lifted a bit of the ground into a mound just big enough for everyone to see before blowing a sea of flames out of my mouth. I stopped half way and began to hack (It kind of hurts). I turned around to look at the crowed and everyone was speechless. I looked at my family same exact faces they all had when we found out about Evans powers.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this

Before you roast me on a pike I just want to say the only reason I haven't updated was because I wanted to finish princess of tennis first and since that was done as of last week here I am


	4. Chapter 4

We stood in Professor X's office and by we I mean Mom, Dad, Auntie O, Evan and me. I don't know when this became such a public affair but they all deserved to know so I didn't complain. Mom and Dad understood but they seemed to be hurting inside, at least I think they were. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. I had no idea what to say but luckily the professor did. "We've known about Miss Aurora's gifts for a while now and we wanted to extend an invitation to her at our school" "Charles how could you not inform me of this sooner" My aunt sounded hurt "Auntie O that's my fault" all eyes went to me.

"I didn't even want to go here to begin with but like the professor said I _needed_ training" "You seemed to handle yourself pretty well earlier" Evan spoke up "I've been practicing" I turned to my parents "I wanted to spend more time with you guys, I didn't want to leave because" I looked over to Evan who seemed confused "You may not have seen it but Mom and Dad missed you so much when you left" "Aurora" Mom's voice took a slightly chastising tone "I hope you didn't do all of this and hide something so big from us just because you were afraid of hurting our feelings" I broke eye contact. It sounded so stupid when she said it "Of course we're going to miss you, you're our little girl but we also want what's best for you" dad came up and placed a hand on my bag, pulling me into a hug "What's best for you right now is to stay and train here" Mom agreed joining us. "If you don't visit we'll worry" Dad warned.

"I'll personally make sure she does" Auntie O piped up and we broke the hug. My wish came true! "Why don't we get you settled in tonight and you can return to your home and get your things tomorrow morning" I nodded, using my powers had drained me and now that I was calm and no adrenaline was keeping me awake I was ready to drop.

I was led through the hallways by my Aunt "I'll give you a proper tour in the morning" I gave a drowsy nod "I'm sorry, I'm still in shock" she let out a slight chuckle" I simply did not think I'd ever give you a tour" "Yea, the X gene must run through the family" she gave me a smile. "You also have your own roommate" she opened the door and sitting down was a blonde girl. She seemed a bit older than me maybe the same age as my brother? Well she was definitely taller than I was. Although it was hard to tell given she was sitting down dancing in her chair.

"I try to see through the disguise, But the clouds were there" she sang. Clearly she had no clue we were here. "This is Tabatha Smith; I believe the both of you will be a good influence on each other" I looked back to her; she was pretty but wore a lot of makeup. I looked at her clock, it was 1:00 am and she didn't even seem a little tired. My eyes went to my aunt. How on earth are we supposed to influence her "I think she'll help you open up and you could be a calming force on her" How on earth are her eyes closed the entire time we are talking? "Spring brings the rain" she kept singing. Auntie placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and even open an emerald green eye. She took her earphones out "Hey storm, what can I do for you?" She was pretty calm, I wonder if this is normal for her. By that I mean people coming in her room without her knowing.

"You can introduce yourself to your new roommate she said gesturing over to me" Her eyes lit up "You're the birthday girl" smiled "That finale of yours was awesome" she gave me a pat (Or rather slap) on the back. "Now you're going to be my roommate" she sat back in the chair. "Yea, I'm Aurora" "You're Spyke's sister and Storm's niece! Wow the mutation must go all throughout the family tree!" she said excitedly. That wasn't too far off from what I said was it? "I'll just leave you girls alone" Auntie said with a smile.

"So what exactly can you do anything aside from that display" she said circling me like my powers were labeled on me somewhere. "Well, animals like me and I can kind of hear plants" she smiled. "You wanna see what I can do?" she asked the mischievousness was nearly dripping from her words. I smirked and gave a nod. She peaked my curiosity. She put her hands together and made three of these little orange ball things with black specks decorating them. I could tell they weren't fire. I moved to pick one up but she quickly withdrew them. "I wouldn't, open up that window" I did as instructed and she threw them out, they exploded in mid air.

Impressed I gave her applause and she gave a more then gracious bow "Thank you" she smiled putting an arm over my shoulder "I can tell right away we're going to be friends" We spent the night talking to each other.

I woke up that morning feeling so heavy. It was nearly ten when I crawled out of bed. Tabatha was still fast asleep in her bed so I tried to leave as quietly as possible. I went down stairs and nearly froze. I know I was staring but I had to re-register everything I was seeing with myself again and again. I walked forward to my brother who was talking, laughing even with the blue, fuzzy looking thing with pointy ears and a devil's tail coming from behind. It opened its mouth to reveal fangs. Once I was close enough I put my hands on its face. It was a rude thing to do yes but my body was going on auto-pilot. I felt it's ears it _was _fur! "Ow, hey that hurts!" it (or apparently he) complained in a thick German accent. Then it all made since this thing wasn't a thing! It was "Kurt?" I asked. His yellow eyes widened "Aurora, don't freak out or anything ok?" I threw my arms around him. "Oh my God this is so cool!" I stated trying to feel as much of his fur as possible at once.

"Ow, Aurora still hurting me!" pulled me off "How did you do that!" I grabbing his tail and inspecting him all over. I looked at his hands, three fingers looked down to his feet and three toes or maybe two one was in the back. "I kind of always looked like this" he held his watch up to me "I used an image inducer to make myself look normal" I was still amazed and still looking him over. I must have circled him a dozen times. Evan was sitting quietly eating his cereal. "Y'all are so loud" a southern accent complained/yawned. Rouge stepped in followed by a young girl with a ponytail who was looking equally tired. "Hey you're the girl from the other day" pointed. "That display last night was so cool" Valley girl, her voice was like a text book Valley girl. "This is Kitty" Evan introduced. "It's Aurora right? Like Ororo?" I gave a nod questioning why no one spoke up about the similarity sooner "I was named after my aunt" she gave a nod.

"Evan, I'm going to head home later today to get my stuff you want to help?" He gave a nod. I look around the kitchen; it's strange to imagine that this is my life now. Everyone gets into a conversation and I wander off.

Tabatha comes down and meets me in the lobby area fully dressed. "You aren't going anywhere with me in your Pajamas" I look confused "I decided this morning that we were going out to have fun Boom-Boom style!" she said excitedly.

"I'd like to but all my clothes are at home and I don't have anything" I gestured down to Auntie O's PJ's she allowed me to borrow for the night. Tabby grabbed my wrist with a smile, a glint in her eye and pulled me up the stairs she had just come down from.

She began pulling a bunch of clothes out of her dresser before pulling something red out of her dresser with a smile. She grabbed some jeans and tossed them my way. "Don't come out until you're wearing those" she said leaving the room. Tabatha had picked out a dark, deep red off shoulder long sleeved half shirt (which doesn't make much sense to me, is it supposed to keep me cool or warm?), Dark blue jeans and a pair of black combat boots I was wearing the night before. Tabatha was a decent size bigger than me so the back of her jeans were dragging on the ground, the shirt ended on the very bottom of the belly button and I had to borrow one of her belts.

Tabatha smiled when she saw me "Boom-Boom approves" grabbing me again she pulled me into her car. Not to criticize my roommate and newest friend but her driving is insane! Car pulling out? She'll just drive past it and nearly hit it. A kid doing that annoying thing where they just stand there nearly begging to get hit? She'll actually _try _to hit him! I've never been so grateful to be pulled over for speeding in my life!

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall; I was clinging to my seat. Tabatha was laughing like a mad man "You're evil" I said for some reason out of breath. "That's why you love me" she said. We entered the mall. It was one of those ridiculously hot days in  
>August and I gratefully took in the air condition. We made our way to the food court and she surveyed her 'targets' as she called them.<p>

She had to assure me several times no one would be hurt. She finally settled on some guy, he was tall, blonde and pretty large. She informed me his name is Duncan and from what he told me he _did_ sound like kind of a douche bag. I gave a nod of approval and she in turn walked away.

Forming a single orange ball in between her fingers and strategically placing it somewhere she whistled a tune and walked off. Coming back just in time to see the show. The explosion was small but was loud and destructive enough to send Duncan running and even better tripping over a purse someone left out. He managed to catch himself and did a hand stand but he quickly lost his balance and tumbled into the fountain (Show of hands who else saw that coming?). Tabatha, me and pretty much everyone else who was paying attention in the mall broke out into laughter. It took several deep breaths to get it under control.

When Duncan got out of the fountain he was not happy…at all. Apparently he was looking for the culprit. Like he could trace it back to us, I felt a bit of superiority knowing that. The problem was who he _did_ blame. I hadn't even noticed Todd was even here, nothing went off there were no sensors. But Duncan definitely saw him. He grabbed him by his collar and held him above the ground. No way was I going to let that happen.

I left without a word this clearly confusing Tabatha who called out to me "in one second" I said. Going up to Duncan I put a hand on his forearm "Leave him alone, he didn't do it" he lowered him a bit. "Listen, I don't know what you want with this toad but you're going to have to wait" he moved again trying to hurt him. "Last chance I'm warning you to put him down" I said with ferocity I didn't even know I had. "Kid I don't know what you're problem is but" he jerked his arm away dropping Todd. While he was talking and I was stalling I was concentrating on the heat in my hand. I managed to give him a minor burn nothing even visible but it hurt all the same.

"Now would be a good time to run" I told Todd as we ran (well he hopped) away. Couldn't help but laugh, he was charging at us like a speeding bull! I grabbed Tabatha who assessing the situation pretty well and we both instantly ran into the car. I heard a thunk in the backseat and assumed it was Todd and we sped off. We pulled into a nearby park and came out the car laughing.

Well at least I was laughing Tabatha was staring down at Todd. "This is Todd, he's mutant like us" I thought that would help brake the obvious tension and the glaring match but it didn't. "Believe I know who he is, what I don't know is how _you_ got mixed up with Toad!" Todd didn't really say anything he looked from Tabatha to me "So you're with the X-men?" he asked semi-sarcastically. "Yes?" I wanted to ask if he was too but decided not to. He seemed to chuckle.

Tabatha looked more than ready to fight and even formed one of those orange ball things (we have got to come up with a name for those). Todd was ready to fight and I don't know what I should do. "Hey guys hold-" I fell to the ground. It wasn't intentional and no one pushed me but there was an earthquake. Something told me this wasn't a normal earthquake either; I was informed someone was causing it. Who could make an earthquake? "Leave the Toad alone!" a male's voice came out.

How did this all happen so quickly? How did we manage to get from having fun at the mall to a battle in less than an hour?! Some guy with long brown hair followed by a massive blonde guy who looked like he could eat me appeared.

Three on two, yea I'll fight with Tabatha. I decided to save the important decisions for later and right now worry about helping out my friend here. "We don't want a fight" I tried. "Maybe _you_ don't" Tabatha formed about a Dozen of her little explosion things and threw them at the three. I tried to get her to run but the ground came from underneath our feet and sent us to the ground. I threw a fire ball to keep them at bay, I made sure it dissipated before it even touched anyone but still succeeded at keeping them back. (Alright I confess, it wasn't strong because I'm not good happy?) The big guy charged at us, we wasted no time getting out of the way.

He managed to grab me after a scuffle I tried that hand thing again and for some reason it refused to work. Dropping the idea entirely I punched him in the face. I withdrew my hand with a yelp. It was like punching a wall of fat, this seemed to amuse him at least until an explosion knocked him off his feet. I rolled away just before he could land on me. Tabatha gave me a smile and helped me to my feet.

We barely had time to celebrate when you guessed the ground knocked us off our feet. Something snapped inside of me "You need to stop now!" I said slamming my hands on the ground. A crack formed leading all the way to lance until the ground gave out from under him. "Not so nice is it?" I smirked Tabatha high fived me. "Wait for it!" she said pulling out one of her orange balls and tossing it in the air "Here comes the" an explosion irrupted.

She laughed and went over to Lance "For future reference" she pointed to me "She saved that filthy little stain" she turned me around and lead me to the car sashaying all the way. We drove back to the mansion. "What was that!" I finally said feeling as though I had pushed that off way to long.

"You mean the brotherhood?" "Those mutants that you hear about in the news?" I asked. I never really paid any attention to the news, as far as mutants it was normally against them and I had no tolerance for it. I had only heard of the brotherhood a hand full of times and honestly had never seen them before. "How do you have _two_ family members in the X-men and never heard of the brotherhood?!" I shrugged realizing I never asked either much about their X-men life thinking it was personal and not wanting to pry.

I drove the rest of the way in silence trying to figure out what I learned. Ok so let's review 1) My newest 'friend' sort of turned out to be a member of the X-men's greatest memories. 2) Apparently to use my powers I need to be at complete peace or the exact opposite and knowing me I don't think I'll be at peace anytime soon. Last but not least 3) I don't know what it was about fighting but a part of me really liked it. I mean really liked it, yes I was scared out of my mind but I have _got_ to do it again.

Let me explain, I feel so relaxed right now. I really can't think of the last time I could breathe this easy. No secrets no holding back just me, Tabatha and our powers and it is awesome. Tabatha explained to me on the way in a little me detail about the X-men and I wasted no time heading to Professor X's office.

Scott was there too, that was perfect. Evan just seemed to be hanging out there with Kurt, that wasn't so perfect. I refused to let him stop me I know exactly what I need to do. "Excuse me Professor X" I announced my presence and all eyes went to me. "Hey little sis, what is it" I cleared my throat "I want to be an X man" I said surprisingly bluntly. Evan and Kurt irrupted with laughter, Scott was trying to see if I was kidding or not and Professor X was smiling. Evan looked at me and was able to judge by the glare I was giving him I wasn't kidding. Scott spoke up in a semi-rehearsed speech "Well we have plenty of X men to replace us, I'm sure after training you can-" "No, I mean a real X-man, I'm not even a year younger than Evan and if I'm not mistaken Kurt isn't any older than him right?" they both looked over to me.

"Aurora you can't be serious" Evan spoke up. "No offense but what we do is pretty dangerous" Kurt added. "You don't think I can handle it?" I said a bit defensively. "It's nothing like that, it's just that you haven't had any kind of training and when we're out in the field we can't afford to make mistakes" Scott spoke up again "Besides you said yourself you needed training" Evan added.

I did my best to keep from pouting I only had one ace up my sleeve and it was time to pull it. "I was able to take down Lance today" I said trying to be nonchalant. I could practically feel the surprise in their eyes. Even the Professor looked intrigued "Is that so? Why don't you explain a bit more" I gave a nod "Well, Tabatha and I got into a fight with the brotherhood" "Wait you and Boom-Boom were fighting against the brotherhood?!" Kurt sounded really surprised. "Yea, Tabby's amazing I couldn't have gotten out of it without her!" I just realized that was the first time I ever referred to her as Tabby even in my mind. "She took down both the Blob and" I paused "Toad" I finally said. I seemed to be the only one who used his real name.

I didn't want to pull what felt like a 180 turn but I needed this if I was going to get on the team. "Tabby did most of the work and maybe we could both be on the team" I tried. "No offense Professor, Aurora or to your friend but Tabatha's a loose cannon and until she can control herself I can't let her on the team" Scott took a leader voice. I tried to bite back a little "You've got it wrong yea she can be a little strange at times and even reckless but I know she has what it takes and I'm sure her priorities are in order" "Really?" Scott asked. "Then how exactly did you get into a fight with the brotherhood to begin with?" "It was my fault, I didn't know that Todd was in the brotherhood" I made sure not to skip a beat. "She's wrong, it was actually me" Tabatha spoke up leaning comfortably on the doorframe.

She walked through with a confident smirk on her face. "I know she's young and new at this but she _was_ able to take down Lance and she's got some talent" she smiled at me. "What if I took a test?" I asked. All eyes looked to me "There's got to be some way to see if I'm as strong as Tabatha and I say right?" "Well there is the Danger room" The professor was still smiling. "Hold on Professor, I'm not ok with my sister becoming an X-men, she's a liability" my anger over flowed "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!" his anger must have overflowed too "That's not what I'm talking about! We don't know what exactly your powers are capable of or there affects on you" I shrunk down "I've used them plenty of times I have control!" "That's what we will find out" professor said coming over to me. "Next week after some training we will put you in the danger room and we'll see" a smile came over my face and Tabby and I hugged.

Evan wasn't happy but didn't say anything; Scott seemed to settle and decided to leave. Kurt who was surprisingly quiet throughout this whole bit didn't say anything. I looked at him, he and Tabatha were having a staring contest while I couldn't read Kurt's face Tabatha definitely had a face that said something like 'I-dare-you-to even-_think_-about-saying-something. I decide to leave the room.

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed**_

_**Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts**_

_**And thanks to everyone who reads this**_

_**I just realized I'm heading back into my old habits even though I tried my hardest to make Aurora different than Rika *Sigh***_


	5. Chapter 5

"Now breathe, in through the nose and out through the mouth" I did as instructed, trying to focus on only my breathing. I've been doing this for three days now, no actual training, now working or trying to perfect my skills just breathing. My abilities have been acting weird lately; they seem to be getting worse. It's strange especially think that merely three days ago I seemed to have them in control. It made me think I was making a mountain out of a mole hill. Not to mention I'm practically in destructible (given I have a habit of catapulting and destroying walls and trees). I mused to myself and then felt awful when I thought of all the things I've broken around the mansion.

Maybe I should get a job and try to "You're not focusing" Auntie O cut through my mental babble. I opened an eye "I think I've mastered breathing, can we move on to actual practice?" She playfully blasted wind in my face. Tossing my hair everywhere, she had been doing this a lot too. Every time I seemed to give a complaint about her training she answered by messing up my hair. "With that out of the way, you can leave if you give me five more minutes of meditation" With an inner groan I went silent and tried to focus on my breathing. I was more than ready to stretch my legs.

Once I finished I went over to my aunt "Auntie O how do you expect me to be ready when we haven't even used my powers once?" I asked. I tried to keep my whiny tone down to a minimum. "Once you've learned control your gifts won't control you" She gave me with a smile. "So did you get that out of a fortune cookie or do you have a desk calendar?" I couldn't help the sarcasm. She put her hands on my shoulders "If you can handle the meditation then your gifts will follow suit" I sighed and gave in. She had been doing this longer than I had and I assumed she knew best.

Tabatha was waiting outside our room when I stepped out. She was laughing really hard and tears were filling her eyes. She was gasping for air when I finally managed to calm her down. "What did you do?" I've come to expect this kind of behavior from her. "Evan, skateboard, Kurt" she managed to wheeze before bursting out in a giggling fit.

Before I had a chance to decipher what she just said the answer came to me in the form of Kurt who was hanging from the ceiling looking down on us before he dropped down glaring at Tabatha. "_You're_ the one who did that To Evan's board?! You realize he's blaming me right?" "Lies" she laughed before adding melodramatically "Well forged and expertly placed lies" "Kurt!" Evans voice boomed. "Oh sure, he hears me talking but not her confession" I was still confused when Kurt poofed away again. Then I saw it, Evan was holding his board tucked under his arm. It was sparkling with glitter, streamers a complicated assortment of colors and for some reason the wheels were missing.

I suddenly everything came full circle and I burst out with a fit of laughter just before Tabatha joined me. Evan was glaring so hard I half expected a hole to be burnt into the wall he was looking at. "Have you seen Kurt?" He was really angry "He did that?" I asked looking down at his board. "He was holding my board and the glitter when I came in!" he added heatedly. I gave a nod "convincing evidence, yes, but did you ever think maybe it was a little to convincing?" The anger was gone, leaving nothing but confusion "What are you talking about" "What if someone put him up to it?" I looked over to Tabatha. She was glaring but her eyes were shining with delight.

Some mixture of wanting to get caught and not "You're saying he was framed" "Maybe" "What that's impossible!" Tabatha said laughing. "For that to happen someone would have to, oh I don't know take your board while you were at breakfast, bedazzle it and 'borrow' one of Scott's screwdrivers to take off one of your wheels. After that they would have to expertly convince one of the X-kids, perhaps one with a morphing ability to take the form of Kurt and hold the evidence" she gave a smile. "You" he struggled to find a word "Genius?" She offered. Evan lunged at her and she ran off.

"Wow, that was like insane" I turned around to see Kitty half way out of the wall. "Yea, he'll tire out eventually" she stepped fully out of the wall. "I would use a door but I didn't want to go in your room" I gave a nod. "I was going down to the green house and since Tabatha's busy do you want to come with me?" I hadn't talked to Kitty much since I got here (Although I've been here in less than a week). Out of all the actual X-men we were closest in age.

We walked together and she was talking avidly the entire way. "So when you get to school if you have Mr. Thomason make sure to take notes because he like-" I was thinking about taking notes now, it was good information but it was all coming out so fast I could barely keep up. The girl could talk. "Anyway I was a freshman last year so I know how you feel" I stopped for a millisecond "You mean you're not a freshman?" "No" "I swear I thought you were my age." "Nope 15, I'm about to get my driver's license too" she said proudly.

I requested that Kitty hang back. I was itching to use my powers and more than ready. I looked over to the water can and moved my hands to tell it to come to me. Nothing happened so I tried to focus harder, still nothing! I positioned myself, took a deep breath and gave all my focus on the water. All at once it came shooting at me like a fire hydrant and soaked me. Kitty was laughing and I spat some water out. I shook myself like a dog and was thoroughly irritated with the water.

Some one was coming this way…or something. It had paws, I hadn't seen any animals here but that didn't mean they weren't there. I wasn't sure what to expect but still from some reason I was still surprised. You know as surprised as I could be with a giant wolf running in and howling everywhere. Then again I've been desensitized to most things so I only stared. This thing wasn't normal I could since that. I wonder if animals can be mutants as well.

I studied it, it's redish fur looked like a wolves _it_ looked like a wolf. So why did it not feel like a wolf. Or rather it did but it didn't. "Rahne, you're kind of like still furred out" Kitty told it. It half-morphed back just enough for us to hear what apparently was her voice. "I'm fully aware of that Kitty, I'm running away" she looked at me. I could now see her emerald green eyes. She also had a Scottish accent. "You know Aurora right?" Kitty spoke up. Not saying anything she gave a nod and finished the transformation back to a small girl. Short strait pointed up pigtails and very fair skinned. She even wore green, she just screamed Scottish. "It's good to meet you…officially" I nodded and greeted her back.

"This is Rhane Sinclare, otherwise known as Wolf's bane" I smiled at her and she…sniffed me. Or rather she sniffed the air around me before looking confused. "Why are you so wet?" I rolled my eyes "Water, long story" I walked to the door and poked my head out. "Who are you running from?"

"Beast" she poked around the room trying to find a good place to hide. He I _had_ met. It's hard to miss a giant 6ft blue fuzz ball. He surprisingly quickly rivaled Auntie O for my favorite teacher here. I felt a twinge "You might want to hide, Beast is on his way" I informed. The color drained from Rhane's face and she dashed around the room. Before hiding under a table, heavy footsteps followed.

"Wolfs bane, we're waiting on you" I heard Beast call. He stepped in and Kitty and I tried to make ourselves look busy. "Aurora" Of course he would come directly to me! "When am I going to see _you_ in my class" I shrugged. "I'm still adjusting, we only _just _got all my things in" I looked over to Kitty who was fiddling around with some of the flowers (Much too their dismay). "Is that so? If you insist" I gave a nod, not that he saw it given his back was tuned to me while he was inspecting a Lumex. "But it might be good if you're around people in the same circle as you" he said bending down and picking up wolf's bane.

I was trying to figure out how he managed to do that when the entire situation suddenly hit me. Beast very easily held Wolf's bane off the ground and took her off "In fact, why don't you come play with us now?" I looked to Kitty who was giving an excited encouraging nod. "Well, I can't see what it could hurt…what are we playing?" Beast turned to me and smiled "football"

A bunch of the kids I had seen around the mansion were sitting around the back yard. Tabatha was there too, messing with a kid who by far had the weirdest hair style I had ever seen. He looked to be a blonde but he had these weird orange spike things for bangs sort of. "Alright guys good news" Beast called making them all come to him. "Aurora here is going to be joining us today so we have even teams" Tabatha cheered and came over to me pulling me into the group. "Teams of five, boys vs girls so group up" the guy with the weird hair raised his had "Hey can we use our powers for this one?" Beast seemed to think this over. "Yea, this time" They all cheered and grouped up. Tabatha wasted no time taking charge "Alright Wolfs bane you get the ball, Magma in case she can't make it I need you to cover for her, Jubalee you cause a distraction" "That's what I'm best at she said excitedly" "What about me?" I couldn't help but ask "You're on defense with me" she smiled. I nodded and we moved out.

Tabatha won the coin toss and we had the "Blue 32 Blue 32" "What does that even mean?" She shrugged "Hut, hut, hike!" in seconds Wolfs bane in her total wolf form sprinted and managed to catch the football in her mouth. She was soon pursued by one kid completely covered or maybe made of ice came sliding after her on an ice slide. He managed to cut her off with an ice wall about halfway to her goal. This victory however was short lived because the girl Tabatha referred to as Magma used her flaming hands and easily melted through. Not that it mattered given the guys had already caught up to the small Scottish girl. Magma grabbed the ball and blazed a trail towards the goal; literally there was a trail of flames behind her. Jubalee moved in front of the guys in pursuit and stopped them with what looked kind of like fireworks. But that didn't matter either, because roughly five identical kids stood in the way and tackled her, one managed to wrestle the ball away and was heading my way. What should I do? If I use my fire I might hurt him and I don't know if I can knock him back.

An idea popped into my head. I placed my hands on the ground and managed to weaken it enough to trip him up just before hardening it and trapping his feet there. He fell and dropped the ball, not bad for someone who was having trouble just getting water to listen to her, only to get it blasted in her face. I scooped up the ball and sprinted to wolfs bane behind me was some Brazilian looking guy not too far from me. He shot some kind of blast at me and I nearly fell. Tabatha was on my side and made one of those balls, tossing it to the Brazilin. He must have known what it was because he instantly retreated.

Passing the ball to Tabatha she tossed it to magma who in return hurled to Wolf's bane who managed with mostly Jubalee's help to get it to the goal. By the end the boys had one 5-4 Tabatha was not happy. Once she calmed down enough to stop shouting she went inside with a huff. "Alright, since everyone tried there hardest I decided to get everyone a little treat!" Everyone cheered. "So what is it?" I ventured to ask "The gift of knowledge! I have some old books that I was going to divide among you all and I thought" he stopped once he saw the blank expressions on the young mutant faces. "Yea, you guys could have at least humored me" faces were still blank "I ordered a ton of pizza and it's in the kitchen" Immediately everyone jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Once we were in I was so grateful sitting atop the wooden table were beautiful cardboard boxes of pizza. There had to be at least five boxes! I rushed to the head of the pack and grabbed it flipping open the top, pepperoni. Disappointed I pushed it to the side where it was quickly attacked. Flipping open to the next one Cheese no good (Although it _was_ deep dish) It was destroyed as quickly as the pepperoni. Third box meat lovers, fourth box veggie lovers! Neither were any good feeling the frustration I stared hungrily at the last box, tensely opening it my nose was greeted by the best smell ever half sausage and half glorious gooey ham and pineapple. "Hawaiian style!" I shouted excitedly pumping a fist into the air. Quickly acquiring two slices I turned and joined Tabatha who was gorging herself on one veggie lovers and a meat lover (That makes way too much sense for her for some reason). I had just finished one when Kurt poofed in front of me and grabbed my pizza. "Hey give that back!" I ordered snatching for it.

"I'm hungry; I've been teleporting all over Bayville!" "I don't care I earned it!" by this time we were dancing around to the amusement of all those watching "Teleporting takes a lot of energy" "Not as much as it'll take to roast you alive!" I said, no way I'm losing my precious pizza slice. Hopping onto the stair railing and then on to the chandelier he hung by his legs laughing at me. "Last chance Kurt" I warned positioning myself. All in one gulp he ate my pizza "That is it!" I said leaping into the air. By leap I mean flew, I didn't know I could do that until I grabbed onto Kurt's sleeve and hung with him on the chandeliered.

"A-Aurora!" "Shocked right? Now you'll pay for eating my-" "No, I don't know how much weight" he was cut off by the creaking of the chandelier. My eyes went wide. "Teleport, Kurt teleport us now, get us out of here now _please_!" "I thought you were going to make me pay for eating your pizza?" Is he seriously doing this now?! "Kurt now is not the time!" "Then when exactly?" "When we're not hanging from a chandelier would be good!" I was kicking my feet trying to get up but to no avail. "KURT!" I shouted.

"Alright, Alright" he laughed before closing his eyes. His yellow eyes went wide and I heard another snap. "What?" "My-My powers! They're not working!" "What! Why?!" "I-I don't know, it could be" he looked at me. "What if it's you?" he asked. I was confused and beginning to lose me grip "What are you talking about?!" "What if you had some kind of latent powers what if some how you nullified my powers?!" "N-No way, I only have elemental powers nothing like-" "But that's just it, we don't know what you're capable of" That's impossible! Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. But if it is true how are we going to get out of here?!

I didn't have time to finish my thought because the chandeliered broke. I screamed for my life and Kurt teleported us to the top of the stairs. "Just kidding" he laughed holding me bridle style. I wanted to strangle him, I don't know why but laughter bubbled up in me, I didn't even bother wiping the tears from my eyes. I punched him as hard as I could in the arm. Still laughing and crying at the same time. Kurt was surprised "Easy, relax ok?" I shook my head still laughing. I wasn't prepared to stop but Tabatha grabbed me and held me back. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Then a crash snapped me out of it. Like a loud ear shattering crash suddenly my world reverted to normal. I looked around to the lobby-like area and shattered on the floor was the chandelier. Kurt, Tabby and I were all staring at it when Beast walked in. of course he would choose the absolute worst possible time to pop in."What happed here?!" he was angry. I looked and took notice that _none _of the X-kids were there they all disappeared. Tabatha held up her hands "It wasn't me" she left in the direction of our room. "Traitor" I mumbled under my breath.

Simultaneously Kurt and I pointed to each other "It was her" "It was him!" Then we mirrored the disbelief in each other's faces. "What do you mean me?! _You're_ the one who grabbed on to me!" "Yea but you stole my pizza, didn't teleport us out to begin with _and_ you were the one went on to the thing first" "Enough" Beast said "You're both in trouble, come with me to the professors office" "Crap" I groaned.

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed**

**Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts**

**And thanks to everyone who reads this**


	6. Chapter 6

"That Chandelier was over $2000 it is not a jungle gym!" Auntie O continued. We _had_ to have been standing there for at least half an hour. Kurt looked away and I cringed "So now that you've been reprimanded let's talk about punishment" Professor X mentioned from behind his desk "and here I thought that reprimanding _was _the punishment" I stifled a laugh. "A week on cleaning duty, right after your training young lady" avoiding eye contact at all costs I gave an affirmative. "You're assessment day won't change, I expect you to be ready" She added in a much calmer voice. "Yes ma'm I understand" "Good, you're both dismissed" We gave a nod and left.

"Sorry about getting you stuck with me on cleaning duty" he laughed. "No problem, I shouldn't have grabbed onto your leg like that" "Want me to make it up to you?" he asked holding out a hand "My treat" I was confused but the offer of food mixed in with the curiosity of not wondering what he was talking about was too much for me to pass up. Taking his hand the second our skin met I was instantly teleported away. Popping back into an alley he led me out and into the street. "This place has the best pizza in Bayville" I happily followed him excitedly I didn't eat my fill and was still more than ready to eat some more. I was deciding whether to get deep-dish or not when I smacked into Kurt's back. "What's wrong?" I huffed "Nothing come on, let's just eat" I tried to look over his shoulder to no avail so I just went around him. I didn't see anything strange, nothing felt off and had no idea what he was looking at.

I looked back at him only to see that he was already walking off. I was confused but didn't press too much. We entered in to the restaurant and my nose was greeted with the delicious smell of pizza. "Can I help you?" The person at the register asked with literally zero enthusiasm. "Yea, we'll take a-" "Deep dish Hawaiian style pizza, extra pineapples" I said decisively. We got our order and took it to a random seat before I gratefully dug in.

"I'm beginning to see the family resemblance" Kurt nodded. I stopped and swallowed. "Just be happy I'm actually sharing it with you" I laughed. As I was eating I realized something. I don't really know a lot about Kurt, I told him that I was a mutant and in a way I kind of just expected support from him. Technically he even kidnapped me at one point, as much time as we spent together once I got into the institute I didn't talk to him nearly as much. Now that I thought of it I didn't know much about anyone outside my family or about the school in general.

"Your hair, you dyed it?" I looked at a midnight black lock that had managed to escape my ponytail and wander into my view. "Yea, it started to get white around the first time my powers popped up, it would just get paler and paler so I started to dye it" "Why?" "Why what?" "Why would you dye it?" I was confused "The same reason you use that" I pointed to his watch thing "Image inducer" he told me. "Because we are" I looked around, the place was far from full but a few people were here so I whispered "Well, who we are" my eyes shifted around making sure no one could hear. "We need to be twice as normal as everyone else" "You mean we need to _seem_ twice as normal" he said pushing back to lean in his chair.

Feeling as though I said something wrong I tried again "Something's the world is just not ready for" "A blue fuzzy man I can believe but a girl with white hair not so much" "Don't you think I'm a little young for white hair?" "Ororo could pass for 25" "She's 32" I sighed giving up.

"Let's just agree to disagree" "Agreed" we finished our pizza, Kurt paid and he led me somewhere. "Where are we going?" "It's a secret" I groaned "Why is it always a secret with you?" Leading me into a deserted alley way (Which sounds really bad the more I think about it) he teleported me away once again.

We landed on soft lush grass. It wasn't a park, more like a field. It was mostly empty but felt so alive something special about this place but I don't know what. I placed my hand on the grass and practically melted into it. "Kurt you've _got_ to try this" I rolled around a few times. "Some endangered species of bird or something is said to live here so it's a preserve" he explained. Is that why this place feels so spectacular? I didn't bother to think about it any longer and instead rolled around a few more times.

"I figured you'd like it, but this place is kind of like your own personal Catnip" I pouted and got up. "Shut it" wanting to explore I walked off. "Kurt, can I ask you something?" "You just did" I forced myself not to roll my eyes. I wanted to ask more questions about the brotherhood but choose not to, afraid that if I did he would get suspicious about my loyalties. "Forget it" I chirped. "Hey, it was joke" he said good naturedly. "Nah, I forgot what it was anyway" I was trying not to seem suspicious sadly it's trying not to seem suspicious that makes you seem suspicious. Kurt didn't look convinced.

He wanted to press the matter but luckily I knew how to stop him "Hey do you still sleep with Wubby?" his face flushed "What did you say?" "Wubby, you know that bear you sleep with at night?" I paused for a beat "Every night" "How on earth did you know about that!" his face turned redder. "Tabatha's my roommate remember? Apparently nothing happens that she doesn't know about"

"You realize she's clinically insane correct?" "That's why I love her" I smiled. "You are a very strange little girl" once again my mind hopped (pun intended) to Todd. "you're not the first to say that" I repeated with a smile. "Anything else I should know you know?" "You suck your thumb at night" I smirked walking off. "Seriously?! How does she know that?" I shrugged "She knows a lot."

"Creepy" he commented. "So" I managed to drawl awkwardly "Why are you doing this?" turning my way he looked confused "I mean like now, why go through all the trouble to bring me all the way here?" "You're a nice girl and all but I'm not to asking you out or anything" Now it was my turn to be embarrassed "That's not what I meant! I was just curious if…if um" playing with my fingers I suddenly found the ground very interesting "You wanted to know if Evan was putting me up to it" I gave a nod. "You don't trust me?" "It's not like that! It's just that Evan can be over protective sometimes and no offence but someone just randomly taking interest in me is a little strange; it makes since, he can't be with me all the time so he gets his friend to babysit his kid sister for him" "What is with this obsession with your brother?"

He wasn't trying to be mean but it still felt like a jab. "I'm here because I wanted to be, no outside help what so ever" I felt heat rush into my face "sorry" I managed. "Don't worry about it, I can see what you mean" I gave a quick tight nod still feeling terribly embarrassed. Thinking only how I must have looked like some paranoid kid. I blew some air out and attempted to shake it off. When I felt a thud, no I wouldn't have a war break out in a place like this although 'war' might be a bit dramatic. Todd was only with one other guy, it felt like the really big one.

I looked at Kurt, if he sees them there will be no end to it. "Hey are you alright?" he asked at this point I was probably beginning to stare. They were defiantly coming this way why? Why was it they always show up at times like this? Although a fight sounded like fun right now, I didn't want Kurt here. The more I thought about it the less sense it made, my powers were bi-polar and only worked when they wanted to but Kurt on the other hand was one of the X-men and could probably handle them himself. The problem was I needed to talk to Todd there were some answers that he had I wanted, but if Kurt saw.

I began pushing him away "we should leave" I told him. "The Professor will be wondering where we are" "Good point" he said a hint of confusion in his voice. He looked around and held out his hand. Miming as if I was about to grab it just before allowing a look of realization to come over my face. "I think I left my phone at the pizza place, I'll go back and get it" I took a few steps and he followed "It's fine Kurt, go back by yourself I can get back" Confusion and concern came across his face. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl now" I smiled "Just go ahead I've got my wallet I can catch a bus" He didn't look convinced "I've been through a lot lately you know? I just think sometime alone might do me some good" this seemed to help "If you're sure?" I gave a thorough nod. He poofed away and I promised myself I'd make it up to him somehow.

Right now however I had bigger (Proverbial) fish to fry. I turned and headed to where I was sensing the hopping/thudding. It wasn't long until I found them walking along. The big guy was the first to see me. "Look we didn't do nothing!" I huffed "Look as much as I'd love to do to you what you just did to the English language I just want to talk to Todd" my voice came out much harsher than I intended. Not the best way to begin my attempt to _avoid_ a fight. "Pretty big talk coming from a little girl" a voice said. Although this voice was neither Todd nor the big guy, only a mere second later I was shoved to the ground. Looking up I saw a third figure, this one I recognized. I let out an annoyed sigh "Pietro, I _really_ should have saw this coming" "It's been a while, did you miss me?" "Like a rash" I said getting off the ground and brushing myself off.

"Like I said I just want to talk to Todd, you let me and I won't have to hit your breaks" "Oh my, am I sensing hostility? This coming from the same girl who spent all of her 7th and most of her 8th grade year following me like a little lost puppy" my face flushed instantly. "So you know this girl?" the big guy asked. "Do I know her?" he said running over placing an arm around me. I swatted him away. "Will you shut up!?" Shoving him away using the breeze to knock him into the nearest tree he lay there for a moment. As if everything was just registering to him. Then he began to laugh "No way, you too" I looked at Todd. No way I was letting him get away before he gave me my answers. "I don't want to hurt anyone" "All evidence to the contrary" Pietro laughed suddenly inches away from me. I tried to burn him but he was too fast for me.

I couldn't land a single hit on him. I blew out some air and focused Pietro zoomed over to me. "Aw what's wrong?" he asked reappearing on my other side "Can't keep up? Seems to me like you've been out classed" "Funny I was going to say the same thing to you" I said releasing. A ring of fire bursted from me I heard a yelp from Pietro and took that as a sign I got him. Leaping into the air I tackled the big guy. Of course I wasn't even enough to make him stumble he grabbed me by my arms and held me high above the ground I tried to kick him but to no avail.

Drawing back his fist, he was going to hit me! I was trying desperately to heat up like I had seen Magma and Sunspot do but it wasn't working, that fire ring thing had apparently left me drained. Still trying I felt a sudden shove and he stumbled letting me go but sending him tumbling onto me. At least he would have if Kurt hadn't scooped me up and poofed away. We showed up a little ways away from the mansion.

"I don't know if you know this or not but that was not the Pizza place!" I didn't know what to say, I opened my mouth to explain myself but no words came out. Shutting it again I repeated the process at least twice "Hey, it's alright" he said drawing me into his arms. He gave a tight and secure hug. "You're fine" still finding myself unable to speak I gave a nod. Even that came off as muffled given my face was deep into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry" I managed to get out finally. "You knew they were there didn't you?" he asked I nodded. "Don't do that again ok?" I nodded again. Moving away I found my voice "How did you know where I was?" he shrugged "You took way to long, and no offence but you're a terrible liar" I mirrored his shrug "Lying isn't really something I want to get good at"

At first I thought he was going to say something about me lying to him but what he actually said was far, far worse. "So, you and Pietro huh?" "Look, he was my brothers best friend at first, they played on the same team back then…literally" "Uh-huh" he said obviously waiting to hear more "W-Well he was over our house all the time" "and?" "Nothing" I said quickly suddenly feeling defensive.

Pietro was laughing pretty hard that afternoon in the brotherhood house. "What are you laughing at?" Todd asked. "Aurora is a mutant, that's priceless" he laughed so hard he almost fell out of the chair. "This is so perfect!" "This coming from the guy who got his butt kicked by him" "What exactly is so perfect?" Mystic strolled into the room. Pietro straitened himself "It turns out the X-men have a new recruit, one that I happen to know personally" "Is that so?" she quirked a scarlet brow. Pietro nodded "Not to mention she had ties to the X-men, deep ties" "Be specific" "Storms niece, Spyke's sister" "Very interesting"

Toad was silent for the conversation. Not even really sure why he was suddenly feeling worried. He barely knew this girl and it wasn't like he owed her anything. He paid her back for helping him out today so whatever happens to her just happens. At least that's what he told himself. 'Oh my God' he said in sudden realization. 'I'm feeling guilty'.

Heading toward the door he bounced out the house. Not sure where to go, he kind of just bounced off in one direction. Going past the park he considered going in there but that seemed to be where she always was so decided to skip it. What was it about her? Why did she have to keep popping up in his life? The last thing he needed was some little X-brat who smelled like some disgusting cross between soap and shampoo.

"Are you stalking me now?" Her voice bubbled from the park. Of course she'd be there. He looked around but didn't see her. "Are you alone?" "Look I'm not trying to fight "Neither am I!" she said sliding down from a nearby tree and came over. "Apparently I can't sense Pietro, too fast I guess" Looking defiant but nervous and completely different from earlier. "What do you want?" She scoffed "I was here first!" "_You're_ the one who attacked _us_ today" "No, Pietro both attacked and embarrassed _me_!" "Yea I wanted to ask you about-" she sent him a death glare "I'm not talking about it" "You wanted to ask me something right?" she nodded. "A lot of things actually but given you seem to travel in a pack I think there's one you owe me" "If you hate us so much then why did you come with us?" "What are you talking about?" "At the mall, were you just looking for trouble?"

"No, I was trying to avoid getting my face pounded in by a 6ft tall gorilla!" "You must have seen Tabatha; you _knew_ she was with the X-men right?" "It was A or B, how was I supposed to know Lance and Fred were there" She went silent "Which begs the question of why you have trouble with _anyone_ when you know a guy who can bench press a mountain" the conversation stopped and they had a miniature staring match, which she lost. There was an uncomfortable silence. There was even a fleeting idea for Todd to say something to help her relax, he might have actually considered it if she hadn't tackled him. "That's so relaxing!"

She said hugging him as tight as she could. He managed to shove her off of him "Will you stop doing that?!" that stench managed to rub off on him. The soap was beginning to penetrate the wonderful aroma he normally carried with him. "I was afraid you were trying to lead me in a trap to know it was all an accident is so comforting" "My turn to ask a question" "What is it?" she asked with the eyes of a golden retriever puppy "Why the interest in me?" an uncomfortable look passed her face before she shrugged "You're just interesting, plus you're a frog which is always awesome!" she gave a big, goofy smile "I don't really know why myself; I kind of just think it would be nice to be friends" neither really knew how to react after that.

"Hey did you know your eyes turn red when you fight?" he looked confused. "I noticed it when you were fighting Tabby and didn't today" it was getting dark and it was harder to see. Another smile spilled out on her face "Which is how I know you saved me today" she seemed satisfied and turned her back to him, jogging off.

Todd sat there, not sure what to say exactly. He didn't want to get involved with the girl, he wanted so badly to forget about her and toss her into a pile with all the other X-men but it seems he somehow got more involved than ever.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed

Thank you to all who added me to their favorites and alerts

And thanks to everyone who reads this


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up that morning and felt sick to my stomach. My test was today, I had barely improved and today I had to prove myself to be an X-man; there was no way I'd allow myself to fail right? I can handle myself well enough to- my thoughts were cut off prematurely by a figure landing next to me and tossing me onto the ground. "Good morning Sunshine!" Tabatha said happily, helping me to my feet.

Stretching my entire body she gave a slap on the back "So you ready for today?" "No" I sighed going to the door. "Oh come on; don't tell me you're nervous" "Ok I won't tell you" she gave me a smile "I know just what you need" she pulled me to the door "Meet me at Scott's car in five minutes" "You're not going to key or tag it are you?" She laughed "Nope, mine's just out of gas now get going" she said giving me a shove. I looked back to see the door closing in my face "My clothes are still in there!" I shouted banging on the door.

"Something happen?" Evan asked. I turned around to see him with a cereal bowl in his hands. "Tabatha" I sighed "You want to go get breakfast?" "Don't you already have it?" he sighed and grabbed the sleeve of my pajamas and pulled me down the steps and into the kitchen. Kurt was there munching on an apple and staring at the TV as if he was a Zombie. Kitty on the other hand was doing…something "What are you doing?" I asked. She had managed to contort her body into some kind of position. "Well I heard that this particular type of yoga was good for like your skin, hair and brains, cool huh" she switched into a different but equally painful looking position. "Right, ok" moving on I grabbed the nearest box of lucky charms and happily began stuffing my face.

"Are you nervous?" Evan asked. I swallowed hard "Do I look nervous?" "Definitely" he ate another spoonful of his probably horribly soggy by now cereal. "I'll be fine" he gave me a look "Yeah, I didn't believe it either" at this point I found the cereal really interesting for some reason.

"I've only been here about a week; I've gotten into a fight with the brotherhood twice already and both times I've had to get saved" "That's what the X-men are all about" Jean said sweetly stepping into the kitchen. "We're a team so it's only natural we rely on each other" she placed a supportive hand on my back. I couldn't help but smile "Kind of stealing my thunder Jean" Evan sighed. She smirked "Just relax and I'm sure you'll be fine" she added. "You're _my_ sister after all" Evan spoke up. Taking a breath I spoke in a voice more confident I thought possible. Even with all this new found power all I could say is "I'll do my best"

"Let's start with a little more de-stress therapy" Tabatha said appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Tossing some clothes at me she grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom "You've got five minutes or I'm coming in" she said before I heard her footsteps fading. Turning on the shower and enveloping myself in what felt like the most relaxing, steamy and fragrant shower ever. I had just finished sliding on my jeans when Tabatha slammed her way in "We've got to go now!" she said in a rush. "Alright just let me get my shoes" I said reaching for a pair of boots Tabatha had tossed in. Tabby grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the door "No time, either leave now or die"

I recognized the tone "What did you do?" "Explain later, run now" I thought back to when she asked me to meet her by Scott's car "Tabby, please tell me you didn't" "Not only did I but I'm bringing accomplices" we just got to the car when she pushed me into the back seat, Kurt caught me and I was smushed in between him and Kitty. I tried to right myself by the time I got to an up sitting position we were pulling out, Tabatha behind the wheel.

"TABATHA!" a voice explode. I looked behind us and sure enough there was Scott running after his car. "Don't worry, it's in good hands" She called over her shoulder. "We are going to be in so much trouble" Kitty giggled from beside me "Aurora and I are already in trouble, what's a little more going to hurt?" Kurt offered. "Did you see his face?" Evan laughed from the other front seat. "Seat belts people or I won't be responsible for what happens to you" Tabby laughed.

Shoving the wheel to the left she made a turn so hard I felt like I had to grab Kitty to make sure she was still in the car. I could still hear the muffled shouts of Scott. Tabatha didn't slow down at all even after Scott's shouting was finally drowned out. Finally (thank God) we came to a stop sign and Tabatha took this opportunity to turn on the radio.

So baby, turn it up,  
>Cause the speakers gotta boom.<br>And yeah, I like it rough,  
>Til' the walls are coming through. Blasted through the radio, Tabatha began to dance in her seat. "You realize we just stole a car right? You know, like criminals?" Tabatha laughed "I planned it this morning" "She told us when you were in the bathroom" Kitty added. "Now we're here" Kurt finished. "Now I'm compelled to ask why?" "Because when we mentioned the test this morning you looked like you were about to pee yourself" Evan brought up. "So we're going to the mall to blow off steam, no bullies, no fighting and no exceptions" "Some retail therapy is seriously necessary" Kitty said giving me a pat on the head.<p>

"I recommend we leave our phones here" Tabatha said handing hers to Evan to put in the glove compartment. We all did the same and hopped out the car. After that for the next five stores I didn't have a care in the world. It was relaxing not to have to worry about my powers, keeping myself under check, testing my abilities, breathing or really anything. I've never been so happy to be part of car theft!

I handed what must have been the tenth or eleventh bag to Evan who was starting to buckle under the weight. Given that he _was_ probably holding twenty or so bags Kitty gave hers to Kurt who was only holding about fifteen. "Let's see, we've got shoes, games, comics, clothes, belts, accessories" "Half the mall can we go now!" Kurt asked/demanded. "Hey that was the deal, we go to the game stores first and you hold our bags" "_You_ bought more than we did and we've been here for hours! Can we go now!" no asking in that, Evan just demanded. Then something dawned on me, the test is at five, I didn't have a phone. I grabbed Kurt's image inducer. Of course the thing that everyone refers to as a watch isn't a watch, it's a glorified bracelet. Startled by the sudden contact I nearly knocked him off balance.

"Hey watch it!" "Sorry but, does anyone know what time it is?" pushing up her sleeve and bringing her wrist up to her face. "4:10, wow can you believe we've already been here for like five hours?" "Yes!" Both guys called. Ignoring them I turned to Tabatha "Do you think we should get Scott his car back?"

She shrugged "I guess, if we've got enough" she smiled at Kurt and Evan. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Evan glared "I think they've suffered enough" I offered. Tabatha and I looked over to Kitty "I think I've gotten enough and Aurora seems a lot calmer" She nodded to me. I smiled in response "Not to mention Scott's probably about to explode by now" "We'll fill the tank up as an apology" Tabatha said making her way out the store. The guys followed thankfully and Kitty and I were behind them. "So you think you're ready?" "I don't know, it's not like all this shopping has improved my skills at all but I _do_ think I'll do better if I'm calmer so thanks"

"How about we see how much better?" "What are you talking about?" "When we get home, let's see exactly how weak you are" she sauntered off ahead. "So, how are we going to fit all of this into the car?" Kurt asked once we got to the parking lot. We inspected the car trying to figure out how to fit five teenagers and 30 or so bags. I ended up sitting in Kurt's lap with five of the bags on my lap while everyone else but Tabatha was pretty much swimming in bags. "Comfy?" he asked, feeling blood rush to my face for some reason I nodded. "Can we hurry before we get Scott a ticket?" Evan asked. Little did he know that was the worst thing possible he could say to Tabby. Her version of hurry is to break every possible law at once. I swear I almost got slapped in the face with someone's bumper. Kurt was clinging onto me so hard I was afraid he was going to leave a bruise; Kitty like me was screaming her head off and unlike me and burying her head into her knees and Evan was trying really hard to seem calm but failing even harder, his hand was clawed into the arm rest whilst he ordered Tabatha to slow down. "Hey, _you're the_ one who asked me to hurry" "Don't Hurry, please for the love of God don't hurry!" Kurt begged grabbing me tighter.

Feeling the mall knocking on the door of my mouth I took a break from screaming to say "I think I'm going to be sick" my eyes were so wide I feared they were going to fall out of their sockets. I 'urp-ed' "Aurora no" Kitty structured "Not here not on me" making the same sickening noise Tabatha finally pulled into the X-mansion drive way. I can't remember the last time I missed the ground this much. I must not be the only one because my three companions were flopped over the grass like me. Scott was standing by the door looking furious and made his way over to us.

"Tabatha you've gone too far this time" she tossed him his keys "Oh relax, I took good care of it" he glared at her at least as well as he could behind shades said "Never again" and left. "I can't believe it was that easy" I commented. "We're going to hear the rest of it after your test" Tabatha commented "What?" "I talked to Jean" She shrugged giving me a smile "I know what my girls need" a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

It was Kitty; she dragged me behind the mansion "Now that my stomach has like caught up with the rest of me, time to test" she smiled. "With you?" "No, her" she pointed to Rogue. I hadn't talked to her much but I've kind of deemed her as nice-ish and just anti-social. She adjusted her black gloves "Rogue is really good at sports, besides if you _do_ become an X-man" "Which you will" Tabatha reassured appearing out of nowhere. "You'll need to be comfortable around as many of us as possible" Rogue had a bright orange basketball in her hands and dribbled it a few times.

She tossed it at me, I fumbled for a bit before it slipped my grasp and I had to chase after it. I was closing in on the ball when it floated into the air and into Jean's hands "We're all rooting for you" she dribbled the ball. "We're going to play a simple four-on-four game" "First to six points wins?" I asked and she nodded. "We'll be captains so Kitty you're on my team" She called. Kitty looked shocked "B-But I hate sports, I don't think-" "Do you want to help out Aurora or not?" She looked at me and jogged over to Rogue.

They looked at me "Tabatha?" "Naturally" she strutted over and high fived me. Rogue looked back into the group of people "Scott" I looked around to see him standing seriously far off. He looked uninterested but came over anyway "You can consider this your revenge" She told him. He sent once again a shade covered glare at Tabatha "Gladly" I looked over again "Evan" It was natural. Evan played basket ball all through middle school and there were times we could practically read each other's minds anyway. "Jean" I heard Scott call "Hey, I'm the captain of this team" Rouge said defensively. Jean had already come over. "It makes the most sense given who we have" Scott tried to defend himself. Rouge seemed unhappy but went with it anyway.

"Kurt, that means you're with us" "and here we all thought Kitty was going to be picked last" he walked up to us. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. We grouped up "So what's the plan?" "_I _have to make up the plan?" "Of course, you're the captain after all" "Right" I thought for a bit, trying to think which positions would be best for each person. "Well both teams are one player short so it's not like we need to stick to positions" once again it was like he read my mind. "Evan, you and I will be on defense and Tabatha and Kurt will be on offense alright?" "If you say so sis" "Don't worry, blue boy and I can't be stopped" she sent a wink Kurt's way. Ignoring it I gave a nod and we broke, apparently not soon enough because the other team was looking at us. "Alright Rouge threw the ball to Tabatha "Check" she said tossing it back. Leaping into the air she spiked it to the ground and it bounced over Tabatha's head.

Seconds later Kitty phased through Tabatha and claimed the ball and was heading towards us. Getting some wind power I tossed it to the ball and by extension Kitty, it wasn't too bad. She stumbled and lost control of the ball which was quickly stolen by Tabatha who shot it into the air. It was quickly recovered by Jean but apparently not quick enough because Kurt teleported to the ball and grabbed before reappearing on the goal and sliding the ball in.

We each let out a small separate cheer before Jean lifted Kurt off the goal and over to her, practically ripping the ball out of his hands. Tossing it to Scott before sitting him down "Thanks Kurt" she laughed before leaving to cover Scott. Evan had left me to Help Tabatha guard against Scott; He tossed the ball to Rogue.

She dribbled to me and I prepared myself to do the same move I had done with Kitty. I prepared myself until I noticed my arms were locked, in fact my entire top half of my body was locked as if I was being grabbed or. A thought came into my head "Jean!" I growled. Sure enough her eyes were locked on me and her hand was in a fist. I tried to move my body in some angle but to no avail everything below my neck was completely locked. Twitching my neck in every possible was the ground responded and created a small ramp. As if this was part of the plan Rogue used it as leverage and jumped over me and dunked the ball in.

"Now we're tied" she smirked at me, twirling the ball on her pointer and middle fingers. I pouted a bit. Stealing it from her Tabatha reclaimed the ball and passed it to Evan, Kurt appeared at his side and they ping-ponged the ball back and forth between the two of them.

Long story short we won (Even though they probably went easy on us) hopefully that was a foreboding for things to come. I shook my head of the sweat and negative thinking and joined my team in a cheer. "You'll be fine" Evan told me. That might have been the most I had believed someone who had told me that. I'll beat it, I know I can! After today I will officially be an X-man!


End file.
